Broadside
Broadside war der Spitzname eines Klonkriegers, der auf Kamino geboren und ausgebildet wurde, wo er sich auch mit dem Piloten Matchstick befreundete. Als Mitglied der Schatten-Staffel, wo er die Rufnummer Schatten Drei hatte, gelang es ihm, mit den neuen Y-Flügel-Bombern das separatistische Schlachtschiff Malevolence von der Zerstörung der Kaliida-Lazarettstation abzuhalten. Zudem war an der Verteidigung von Kamino beteiligt, als die Heimatwelt der Klone von separatistischen Truppen angegriffen wurde. Biografie Kampf mit der Schatten-Staffel Broadside war ein Klon des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett und wurde auf Kamino geboren, wo er in den folgenden Jahren eine Ausbildung zum Piloten absolvierte. Dabei lernte er, sich vom Tod seiner Kameraden nicht ablenken zu lassen.The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Seine Brüder gaben ihm schließlich den Spitznamen „Broadside“, während er in der Staffel das Rufzeichen „Schatten Drei“ besaß. Während seiner Ausbildung freundete er sich mit dem Piloten Matchstick an, der ebenfalls Mitglied der Schatten-Staffel war. Sie machten es zu einem Ritual – viele Piloten hatten Gewohnheiten, vor oder nach einer Mission bestimmte symbolische Dinge zu tun – gegenseitig Getränke in der Kantine auszugeben, wenn sie von einer Schlacht zurückkehrten. Als die Schatten-Staffel schließlich ins Feld zog, hatte sie kaum Verluste zu beklagen. Stattdessen war die Erfolgbilanz der Einheit hoch, was Broadside wie auch den anderen Piloten Selbstvertrauen gab. links|miniatur|Broadside Während der Klonkriege setzten die Separatisten eine neue Superwaffe ein, die Malevolence, die mit ihrer Ionenkanone zahlreiche republikanische Schiffe außer Gefecht setzen und zerstören konnte. Dazu begleitete Broadside Jedi-General Anakin Skywalker und seine Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano zur republikanischen Erforschungsstation bei Bormus, wo zur Zeit die neuen Y-Flügel Bomber getestet wurden. Skywalker und Ahsoka lenkten den Aufseher ab, während Broadside und Matchstick den Hangar betraten, in dem die Bomber abgestellt waren, und die Wachen überredeten, ihnen die Bomber zu überlassen. Als sie die Station zusammen mit Skywalker wieder verließen, wich Broadside aus der Formation, woraufhin er von Skywalker angesprochen wurde. Broadside informierte ihn allerdings, dass er sich mehr mit den Bombern beschäftigen müsse.The Clone Wars – Procedure Kampf gegen die Malevolence Danach nahmen die Piloten der Staffel an der Einsatzbesprechung für die Mission gegen die Malevolence teil, die von Anakin Skywalker und Admiral Wulff Yularen im Hangar der Resolute geleitet wurde. Der Plan sah vor, die Brücke des Kampfschiffes anzugreifen, um die Waffe und ihren General Grievous außer Gefecht zu setzen. Nach der Besprechung erkundigte sich Skywalker bei den Piloten, ob sie sich trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit gewachsen waren. Dabei gaben Matchstick und Broadside zu verstehen, dass sie keine Angst vor dem Feind hatten, und machten er seinen Bomber kampfbereit. Wenig später erfuhren sie, dass Grievous einen Angriff auf die Kaliida-Lazarettstation nahe dem Kaliida-Nebel plante. [[Datei:Broadside-Bomber.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Broadside kämpft gegen Vulture-Droiden.]] Kurz darauf startete die Staffel unter Begleitung von Jedi-Meister Plo Koon und flog zum Kaliida-Nebel. Als Ahsoka Tano sich aufgrund der geringen Sichtweite in dem Nebel beschwerte, kommentierte Broadside, dass sein Weg stets dorthin führe, wo er das Kampfschiff zerstören konnte. Wenig später bemerkten sie jedoch, dass sich in dem Nebel auch Neebray-Schwärme aufhielten, denen sie allerdings entkommen konnten. Kurz nachdem sie den Nebel verlassen hatten, traf auch die Malevolence im System ein. Daraufhin näherte sich die Staffel dem Kriegsschiff, doch entsendete Grievous ''Vulture''-Droiden gegen die Staffel. Zudem sendete die Malevolence eine Energiewelle aus, woraufhin Skywalker befahl, zum Rand des Strahls fliegen ließ. Dabei setzte Matchsticks Stabilisator aus, sodass der Pilot mit Tag kollidierte und starb. Broadside hatte jedoch gelernt, sich vom Tod seines Freundes nicht ablenken zu lassen. Trotzdem setzte Skywalker den Angriff auf die Brücke des Schiffes fort, doch wurde die Schatten-Staffel weiter dezimiert. Schließlich befahl Skywalker auf Plo Koons Vorschlag hin den Angriff die Ionenkanone. Nachdem die Bomber Protonentorpedos auf die Kanone abgeschossen hatte, überlud sie sich und zerstörte mit ihrem Rückstoß auch die andere Waffe. Danach flogen die Klone zur Lazarettstation, wo sie sich ausruhten, während die eintreffende Verstärkung von Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi die Malevolence angriff. Allerdings ließ Skywalker die Bomber bald wieder bereit machen, da er vermutete, dass Kenobi bald ihre Hilfe bräuchte. Schlacht von Kamino Eigenübersetzung: „Ready to have some fun?“ Später fing die republikanische Flotte eine Nachricht der Separatisten ab, in der ein Präventivschlag gegen Kamino geplant wurde; mit der Zerstörung der dort ansässigen Klon-Anlagen konnte der Krieg leicht entschieden werden. Broadside und seine Staffel verstärkten die Streitkräfte im Orbit, blieben vorerst jedoch in Tipoca City. Als die Separatisten-Flotte Kamino erreichte, formierte sich die Staffel unter Skywalkers Kommando und griff in die Schlacht ein. Dabei begrüßte Broadside den Jedi, was jener lachend erwiderte. Broadside und den anderen Piloten gelang es, zahlreiche Fregatten auszuschalten, da der feindliche Kommandant Grievous sein Flaggschiff schützen ließ. Das gehörte allerdings zum Plan der Separatisten, da die Trümmer der Fregatten in die Meere Kaminos fielen, wo sie von Aqua-Droiden zu Kraken-Schiffen zusammen gebaut wurden. Während Skywalker sich nach einiger Zeit nach Tipoca City zurückkehrte, um die dortigen Stellungen zu verstärken, gelang es der Schatten-Staffel, durch Angriffe auf die feindlichen Zerstörer der Blatt zu Gunsten der Republik zu wenden und die Schlacht für sich zu entscheiden. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten links|miniatur|Broadside im Cockpit seines Bombers. Broadside war ein selbstsicherer und erfahrener Pilot. Er hatte einen scharfen Blick, den er als Pilot benötigte. Durch seine Ausbildung war er mit der Steuerung verschiedener republikanischer Schiffe und militärischen Taktiken vertraut. Außerdem war er so in der Lage, sich vom Tod seiner Kameraden nicht ablenken zu lassen und sich voll auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Broadside war von seiner Staffel überzeugt, dass sie die beste war, und schöpfte daraus Selbstvertrauen, das er auch von Skywalker erhielt. Seiner Aussage nach führte sein Weg immer dorthin, wo er seinen Kampfesmut beweisen konnte. Obwohl er ein begabter Pilot war, musste er sich zunächst mit den neuen Bombern zurechtfinden, lernte jedoch schnell mit ihnen umzugehen. Er lernte Skywalker während seiner Zeit als Pilot der Staffel näher kennen und wusste, das jener lieber in den Kampf eingriff als Befehle von fernab des Schlachtfeldes erteilte. Broadside freundete sich auch mit dem Piloten Matchstick an; ebenfalls Pilot der Schatten-Staffel. Sie machten es zu einer Gewohnheit, sich nach einer erfolgreichen Mission gegenseitig die Getränke in der Kantine zu spendieren. Ausrüstung Broadside besaß wie alle Klonkrieger eine weiße Rüstung aus Plastoid, die er – wie die anderen Piloten der Schatten-Staffel auch – mit dunklen Mustern bemalte. An seinem Helm war das Symbol der Republik gezeichnet. Broadside führte trotz seiner Tätigkeit als Pilot eine Blasterpistole mit sich. Hinter den Kulissen Broadside wurde für das Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars erschaffen. Er tauchte zuerst in der Episode Der Schatten der Malevolence der gleichnamigen Fernsehserie und dem zugehörigen Comic Procedure auf StarWars.com auf, bevor er noch einmal eine kleinere Rolle in ARC-Soldaten erhielt. Wie alle Klone wurde er im Englischen von Dee Bradley Baker und im Deutschen von Martin Keßler gesprochen. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – Procedure * * *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends en:Broadside es:Broadside (soldado clon) ja:シャドウ3 nl:Broadside